love with truth or dare
by Novemer 2 1990
Summary: Setting: the guys, Jo, Camille, Stephanie, Rachael, Jett, and Guitar Dude are all in the guys apartment playing truth or dare. What could go wrong?


**A/N this took me 2 hours to write because i am new to this website and stuff. But on with the story. **

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything all characters and songs go to their owners

**No one is dating anyone yet. But this is a Kendall/Jo story**

**Setting: the guys, Jo, Camille, Stephanie, Rachael, Jett, and Guitar Dude are all in the guys apartment playing truth or dare. What could go wrong?**

Kendall: What should we do because it is raining out?

Carlos: we could hide all of James' Cuda products.

Everyone: NO.

Carlos: OH I have an idea how about we all go and think happy thoughts about kittens.

Everyone: NO

Camille: How about we play truth or dare.

Everyone but Carlos: yeah that is a great idea.

Jo: Okay we need an oath.** (A/N I did not take this idea from another writer).** Everybody raise their right hand in the air and say… I will do all of the truth's and dare's that apply if I don't I will have Carlos put a clown hat and decorate their face.

Everybody: I will do all of the truth's and dare's that apply if I don't I will have Carlos put a clown hat them and decorate their face.

Kendall: Okay we begin, but who spins first.

Carlos: Me, me, me, pick me.

Jo: Okay you can spin first Carlos.

Carlos: YEEESSSSSSS! Jett, truth or dare.

Jett: hmmm dare.

Carlos: I dare you to make- out with Jo in front of Kendall for 15 seconds tongue and all. Kendall you cant hit him until it is over. Jo you can't retreat at all but after it is over you have every right to wash your mouth with mouth wash.

Jett: YESSSSS! I get to make- out with Jo.

Jo: Yeah by force. (She has a frown on her face because only Camille, Stephanie, and Rachael knew she liked Kendall).

Jett: Ready. Carlos time it.

Jo: I will kill you when we are done.

(Kendall smiles deviously at the thought of Jo beating him up)

While Jett and Jo are Making- out Kendall is ready to punch him.

Time skip…

The kiss is done.

Jo: Thanks a lot Carlos. Was said with sarcasm but he didn't notice.

Carlos: your welcome and since you liked it I will give you the same dare when I are you.

With Kendall

Kendall is on top of him saying: HOW COULD YOU KISS JO! It was loud enough for every one to hear.

Jett: KENDALL IT WAS A DARE!

Kendall: YOU AND EVERYBODY HERE KNOWS I LIKE HER IN MORE THAN A FRIEND WAY!

James: Kendall stop hitting, kicking, and punching Jett. (Kendall gets up off of him and kicks his head).

Logan: Nice going Carlos, you made him say things he didn't want Jo to hear.

Camille: Let's just finish the game.

Everyone: okay

Jo: I finished washing my m- what happened.

Stephanie: well after you went to wash your mouth out Kendall went and beat up Jett and said some things that don't need to be repeated by Rachael recorded hem so you can see them after.

Jo: Okay lets continue.

Jett: I spin the bottle it lands on Stephanie. Stephanie truth or dare.

Stephanie: Truth

Jett: Do you like Carlos as more than a friend.

Stephanie: yes (I said shyly). I spin the bottle it lands on Kendall. Kendall truth or dare.

Kendall: Does my dare involve Jo. And does my truth involve Jo.

Stephanie: Yes for both.

Rachael: you cant tell him that.

Camille: yeah you can't tell him that. Right Jo

Jo: Um I don't know ask Logan. (I was a little bit embarrassed when Kendall said my name)

Camille and Rachael: Logan can she answer that.

Logan: hmm James what do you think.

James: Yes she can answer that.

Kendall: can we move on.

Jo: I agree.

Kendall: Um let me think. Well if I pick dare I might get to kiss Jo, but if I pick truth then I might have to admit my feelings for her so I go with dare.

Stephanie: I dare you to do 7 minutes in heaven with Jo also you have to use tongue and all.

Kendall: Happy dance!

Jett: does he always do this when he is happy about something.

Logan: No just when he has to do something with Jo.

Jett: how come he gets seven minutes in heaven with the hottest girl ever?

Logan: I don't know because it was a dare.

Kendall: I'm happy and ready.

Stephanie: Carlos start the time.

They are in the closet and Kendall had tried to put his hand up her shirt 3 times already but Jo stopped him and then slapped him. Yes Kendall took off his shirt just so she could stare, but Jo is acting like she doesn't notice.

Jo: (thoughts in her head) … (god why does he have to be so perfect).

Kendall: (thoughts in his head) …. (god why is she so hot).

Kendall: I tried to do the hand up the shirt and this time she let me. But after I went for her bra clip she pulled away and said.

Jo: (I melted under his gaze and I didn't notice that he had taken off my shirt until he reached for my bra clip).

Jo: KENDALL a) we aren't together so you can't try to slip your hand to take off my bra. And b) I had didn't want to jeopardize our friendship but I think we just did.

Jo: (thoughts in head)…. (why did he have to do that now I want to love him more but I am not ready yet I am only 16. I only wanted Kendall and his shirt off for my eyes only, but I think I jeopardized that). But before I could apologize Kendall said something after putting his shirt back on.

Kendall: OMG! Jo I'm so sorry I got caught up in the moment and was being selfish because I wanted you to become mine. I wasn't thinking because I had liked you the day you came but then you told me you had a boyfriend. I was stumbling.

Jo: I could tell he was stumbling and didn't want to embarrass himself so I decided to finish up for him. Kendall I stopped him. I don't have a boyfriend. I just made him up so you and the guys would stop trying to hit on me every chance you got. By that I mean fight for me. I liked you from the beginning too. But I didn't want to get your friends sad by saying I liked you. So I made Travis up. I'm sorry.

Kendall: it is okay. Look I have an idea why don't we make a plan.

Jo: I'm all up for it.

Kendall: We should date and pretend that we don't and by that I mean like what Camille and Logan do.

Jo: Ok

Carlos: it is time to exit now.

Kendall: I don't want too. Having too much fun with Jojo.

Jo: same with Kenken.

Carlos: ok then Barges down door.

Kendall now it is your turn.

Kendall: I spin the bottle it lands on Guitar Dude. GD truth or dare.

Guitar Dude: dare

Kendall: I dare you to a) burn one of Logan's new doctor mags. b) take Carlos' helmet and paint it gold, hmmm Jojo what color should I do next. Red she replied. And black. c) Snap James' lucky comb.

GD: Okay but I'm going to need some paint. Before I do I want to pick someone to do their truth or dare thing.

Kendall: ok

GD: I spin the bottle it lands on Rachael. Rachael truth or dare.

Rachael: truth

GD: who is your favorite best friend. Jo, Camille, or Stephanie. And why?

Rachael: Jo because…

Kendall: because she is HOT like fire. And can you call the cops.

Carlos: why.

Kendall: because she stole my heart.

Rachael: as I was saying Jo because a) she is always willing to do stuff for others, and down to earth. Camille because b) she is funny, an over the top actress, and crazy. Stephanie because c) she is caring, sweet, and helpful.

GD: I finished.

Logan: Hay that cost $200.00.

James: now the girls will never love me.

Carlos: wooooo hooooooo can you add sparkles.

GD: Yeah sure.

Rachael: I spin the bottle it lands on Camille. Camille truth or dare.

Camille: truth

Rachael: Do you like Logan?

Camille: Yes

She said dreamily

Camille: I spin the bottle it lands on Logan. Logan truth or dare.

Logan: Dare

Camille: I dare you to kiss Kelly on the lips and like it.

Logan: how am I supp—

Kelly: what am I doing here?

Logan: Kelly how did you get here?

Kelly: I don't know.

Logan do the dare yelled a little Latino.

Time skip.

Logan: I spin the bottle it lands on James. James truth or dare.

James: dare

Logan: I dare you to deny your unending love for Jett. Logan whispers to James.

James: Jett I had loved you since we first met can we be together.

Jett: EEWWW! I am not gay. I love Jo.

Kendall: No I do. I met her first.

Jett: No I do. We get to kiss each other on T.V. and I mess up just so we can kiss again.

Kendall: Jo who do you love more.

Jo: Hmm. Take your shirts off.

Kendall and Jett: okay

Kendall: (thoughts in head) …. (yes I get to show her my 6- pack abs again)

Jett: (thoughts in head) …. (does he have a 6- pack like me)

Jo: Hmm. Traces her finger over each boy's abs. hmm. And asks a question on a first date where would we go.

Jett: to a fancy restaurant then to the beach.

Kendall: to Rodeo Drive, then the place where all of the famous hand prints, then to Santa Monica pier.

Jo: Kendall wins.

Jett: what why I am hotter

Jo: well you both have good abs but Kendall's date seems to be more fun.

James: I spin the bottle it lands on Carlos. Carlos truth or dare.

Carlos: truth

James: who would you kiss, date marry, screw.

Carlos: kiss Camille, date Jo.

Kendall: no you won't date my Jojo.

Carlos: anyway marry Stephanie, and screw Rachael.

Carlos: I spin the bottle it lands on Kendall. Kendall truth or dare.

Kendall: truth

Carlos: who would you kiss, date, marry, and screw.

Kendall: I would kiss Jo, date Jo, marry Jo, and screw Jo.

Jo: why all me.

Kendall: because i wouldn't want to cheat like carlos.

**A/N Please review i am new to this so please review**


End file.
